the betrayal
by superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: how will ron and steve make up their crumbling marriage
1. the betrayal

steve jobs stood up. he was tired of the lies that ronald mcdonald told him and he was going to confront him about his life choices. you see, ronald had started an affair on steve with burger king.

ronald was tired of steve's constant iphone making and decided that the burger king was cuter and less boring than steve jobs.

"ronald im tired of it." steve started. "I cant live a lie. its just too much for me to deal with. your affair with the burger king, all the mcdonalds fries, all the LIES that you keep telling me."

ronald threw his plate on the ground "WELL IF YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION TO ME I WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD TO CHEAT ON YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" ronald yelled.

steve was ANGRY. he had never felt so upset. "I TRY TO PAY ATTENTION BUT I RUN A MULTI MILLION DOLLAR COMPANY!" he shouted.

"I DO TOO?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" ronald argued. he was just done with this. he stood up and just left.

outside he just pulled out a cigar and lit it up. he started towards the bus stop without even one piece of luggage. he might return if he felt like it but now? it wasn't the right time to just /do/ that.

"UGH. hes so annoying. you know what we agreed to? a happy life! and you know what he did? use all the happiness to make food. he wasn't just upset at ron, but also at the burger king, and life.

"oh, hello. who are you talking about?" said a mysterious voice.

"N-Nobody?" said steve jobs. he turned to see who had that suave voice.

it was karkat. karkat vantas, a mysterious traveller from Alternia, a planet far away from earth. steve jobs had heard about him a long time ago. ronald mcdonald had told him about the new troll visitors and how they'd cause trouble for his business.

"aha, i know that's a lie. the one who corrupts and owns your heart is the one you're speaking about, yes?" said karkat. he had given up his yelling for a more mystic prophetic tone. terezi thought that it was a big joke but after he'd been keeping up the act for like, a month, she knew Karkat was Not Joking. he had gone the spiritual way, like gandhi and buddha had.

karkat smiled. he was a great prophet, so he continued to try to pierce steve job's mind.

"the one you're thinking about is... ronald mcdonald? and he's been cheating on you with the burger king, right?"

"Oh, yeah, i guess..." said steve.

"i knew it. you know, if its a renewal of love you seek, try to make ron swoon over something. maybe your heart. or your di-uh. haha, nevermind that last one. make him fall for you all over again! karkles says GO FOR IT!" :)

"...ok youre right im going in."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. the makeup

steve jobs went back into his house. he was ready to mend things with ronald mcdonald again. because ronald was crying, his makeup was all smeared and stuff. he looked kind of gross but he couldn't help it because it was steve jobs' fault. SIGH. being steve was rough today.

"...ronald." he started. "i... i was a fool. an immature fool. i shouldn't have overreacted to u and the burger king. i'm sorry." he continued. he was trying to try to fix everything at once. "i promise i'll spend way more time with you from here on out. i just need. another chance." he finished,

ronald looked up. he couldn't believe it. steve jobs was apologizing to him because he was sad. ronald was sad too. it was just a struggle to be him today. he smiled and honked. :o)

"steve-sama you sound legit and i trust that. i think you eally mean hwat you're trying to say here so i will give you yet another chance. i will even leave the burger king because he is trying to tear us apart. :o)" ronald said. he got his phone out and grinned.

he started dialing the number to the Burger King. 666-666-0666. because the burger king qwas SATAN. fuck you satan stop tyring to ruin the stupid relationship. this is an INTER-SPECIES RELATIONSHIP. humans and clowns are getting together and the world is just great.

"OH RONALD DO YOU EMAN IT" steve jobs SCREAMED. he was READY. he was ready to get back with ronald. he prayed to karkat vantas, his mentor, and put his arms in the air. thank god, (karkat was god) thank ... steve thought that he would start transferring his religion to Karkatism. the new religion tht supported karkat forever. O:B carkat was going to be a god.

but the burger king was Not So Happy about the chain of events that led up to his BF breaking up with him. he was ANGRY. he set out to assasinate the new god, karkat vantas. it was HIS FAULT that steve jobs and ronald mcdonald got back together. but thats just... another story, okay.


End file.
